wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Tanks Updates
This page holds information about updates for World of Tanks This page will be updated after each main update that is released *The Anonymizer was added (prevents people from seeing your name in game). *Crew Directives can now be purchased with credits instead of bonds. *Christmas event! **New decorations! ***Each atmosphere and decorations increase credits income per battle. **Snow Maidens! They double as female crew members! **For those who were online on Christmas eve: Tank Commander Stefan Clause is now ready to join your ranks! **Still enticed about last year? You can still complete them with Shards! **Holiday Ops Vehicles: Make your grind easier for tiers V - X! ***Light tanks have +200% free experience. ***Heavy tanks have +50% tank experience. ***Medium and SPGs have +100% crew experience. ***Tanks can be changed every 30 minutes. ****Only one tank can be in one tier slot per cycle. *New British light tank line. Still got the Cromwell? Britain now has light tanks (Extends from the Cromwell). *T-116 premium tank! Given to players with over a year of service. *Significant changes to the Object 279 missions, specifically with the SPG missions. **Changes with the reward tank itself only comes in the form of thicker bottom armor and minor changes elsewhere. *New rectangular decals. *Team damage disabled. No mistakenly killing your own team! (SPG stun still applies) *New "dog tag" feature for players. *New premium tank: the Vk. 75.01 (K)! * New Swedish tanks with the siege mode mechanic! New hull downers on the block! * Redesigned maps! * Further optimization of the Core graphics engine * Some medium tanks are rebalanced, including the Leopard 1 * At the same time, a new ranked battle season opens! * Wheeled tanks are officially here! Trade out tracks for wheels and race! Undoubtedly, the fastest tanks in the game! France is first in line! * Encore gets an upgrade! Now, graphics load is evenly distributed throughout all processors, with the most effect happening in the high quality graphics preset! Encore will be continually improved to support all graphics cards. * Frontline is back! Jump into the action of multiple fronts: 30 vs 30 in total! Not only that, but also new mechanics of resupplying and repair through bases! Capture to increase point dominance! * New decals! Pick your own number! * New additional tanks: the Lansen C and TS-5! * Tank balancing, especially the operations tanks. * Ho Ho Ho and a Merry Christmas! The best time to play battles and earn XP! Reach level X to receive 40% more rewards in each battle you play! * It's time to honor the Veterans! Players who played for over 6 years know the T-50-2. It now returns as a tier VI light tank! Perfect for all kinds of scouting! Awarded for players with over 6 years of account activity + special design for the reward tank! 4-5 yeared Vets earn the same tank without the special designs! 2-3 yeared Vets earns 3 million silver + 3000 bonds + a medal + an emblem! Just started playing last year? You earn 1 million silver + 1000 bonds + a medal + an emblem! Beta and Alpha testers: For you testing of the now well developed game, you have earned: Alpha/Beta service medals and Emblems + T-50-2 with special design + Badges for Alpha and Beta testers + and colored name tags, to distinguish your service! Merry Christmas and Keep on Tanking! * Go back in time and receive rewards from last year's Christmas. Don't wait! IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET THE REWARDS OF LAST YEAR! * Unexpected patch follows: 1.3.01! * Tanks available for gold each day! Have gold lying around? Spend them on previously not-available-for-gold tanks! Also on sale! * New garage! Customizable Christmas Tree, Sculpture, Yard (Where you tank sits), and Dinner Table with animated people! * Balances to maps * A new premium tank on the block: Panhard EBR (FL 10)! Experience the entirely new tank and game mechanics! Zip across the map with no fear of stopping, jump across terrain without stopping, and lunge forward with great power! Never stop for the enemy! * Open containers and earn decorations. More decorations means the higher you get towards level X! * It's worth noting that large containers can give tanks such as the E25 and KV-220-2! Feel lucky? Buy some now! * Boo! Play with MT-25's ghost: Revenant! For every level you gain, the tank will add bonuses after each battle with your normal tanks! * New map: Grim Nebelberg! A place where zombie tanks roam and HP bars work differently! * New garage! * More optimization of graphics engine... * Yet another nation! Meet Italy, but their medium tanks come with a twist: True autoloading featuring autoreloaders! * Developer Diaries: Why not wheeled vehicles? * People who participated in the 1.2 common test will receive the TKS 20mm as a thank you! Play sneaky and looks can be deceiving! * Further optimization of Encore * Object 277E missions are now available! Become a master by becoming top-dog on your team and complete the missions! Remember, they reset every battle, so make those battles count and get the glorious Object 277E! Unlike other tanks, its tracks are underneath the tank in the numbers of not two, but four! * AMX Canon d'assaut 105 added to the game. * A new nation has appeared! Prepare to grind for a new set of tanks... from Poland! Get to know them and grind to the tier X tank with the help of the on-track missions! * New tanks from Russia! Meet the K-91 and Object 277! * Developer Diaries: We are now working on Polish TDs and another nation. * Balances and slight changes, with a new garage, featuring person animations! * Random invisible object was removed on one map... * After 10 years of serving, Bigworld technologies graphics; Now its 2018! The old graphics engine now steps aside for the advanced and up-to-date graphics engine: Encore! See the game in a very different set of graphics and realistic textures, lighting, reworked bushes, and optimized for all supported gaming platforms! * New physics! See destruction in a new way with the Havoc destruction physics! Walls now crumble and tank parts fly! * Revamped maps! Province, Highway, Minsk, Widepark, Ensk, Mines, and more maps have been revamped and balanced! * DirectX 11 is now fully supported! Experience the feeling of terrain tessellation! * Lorraine 40t returns to be better! Rebalanced and redesigned, it's now a tier VIII premium French medium tank, with a devastating 100mm autoloading gun! * Dually gun!? Why not? MTLS-1G14 is back for more! Updates Category:World of Tanks